


Who I'm meant to be

by Miracle_fan86



Series: I am my own person [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cheesy Enough For Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Don't Like Don't Read, Evil Lila Rossi, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fucked Up, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Not Ashamed, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, M/M, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, My First Fanfic, POV Multiple, Peacock Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Read by the Author, Some Humor, This Is STUPID, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miracle_fan86/pseuds/Miracle_fan86
Summary: Some fluffWith angstLila and Alya saltMarinette is stuck choosing sides. So is Adrien.This was supposedly a short one for a first fic but scratch that!Author’s noteSo basically a peacock Marinette and Scarlet Lady au mix up.And also kudos and comments are welcome.(also I apologize for any grammar mistakes. English is not my first language)Well anywaysENJOY ლ(╹◡╹ლ)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Emilie Agreste/Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Series: I am my own person [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082147
Comments: 16
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

"My dear chosen. It's time for you to accomplish your goal."She said in a soft tone with a proud look on her face." You have proven yourself worthy in all possible ways to be our chosen in this mission."

She walked closer and landed a hand on my shoulder, a smile on her face" And we give you the freedom of choosing which miraculous to wield. We put our trust in you."  
I take a deep breath." I uh...choose the peacock....I choose the peacock miraculous." I say nervously as my trainer hands me the peacock miraculous

"Actually.....quick question : Are you sure that I'm ready? Not that I mean I doubt you or anything. But what if I run into Hawkmoth or the Guardian and then they take my miraculous and I won't be able to accomplish my goal and then you will be disappointed and I will never-"  
I got cut off by her.

"You always had quite the imagination. Don't worry. You'll do just fine."She reassured me.  
“You may leave.”  
She transformed with a miraculous and opened a portal.  
I waved my hand good bye and walked through the portal. Fast traveling. Nice.  
Well anyways…. I’m in my room. I put on the brooch as a tiny creature that we call a kwami comes out. It(She?) is cute. The blue creature stares at me.  
“Um….hi. I’m Marinette. And will be your new holder. I hope we can get along.” I say with a smile.  
“Yay! I have a holder now! FINALLY! After a century!” It started floating around the room. I send her a questioning look. “Oh right. Sorry I got too excited. I’m Dussu by the way. It’s great to meet you mistress.”  
“Just call Marinette.” I give her a small smile. This is gonna be so much fun.  
“Soooo…..Will you explain me your powers?”  
~~~~~~~~~~~

About two or I don’t know….maybe three hours past? Dussu explained the things that I should know.  
“-and your miraculous is not mainly for fighting yourself. So you can design an outfit that you like.”  
My fave lit up at her sentence. “Alright then. I’m gonna do some sketching!”  
Standing up from the chair, I rich out for my sketch book. I turn on my phone. It’s 2 A.M.  
Who cares. 

~~~~~~~~

“Marinette!” A female voice comes from downstairs. “Your alarm has been going off for fifteen minutes. You’re going to be late for school.”  
Mama calls me from downstairs. Shit. School! Bleh.  
“Coming Mom…..”  
I jump out of the bed as I turn around and see Dussu sleeping peacefully on my pillow.  
I didn’t wake her up. So cute.  
I open the trapdoor. Walking down the stairs, I greet Mama.  
Eating breakfast I turn on my phone. “Darn it. Latttte!”  
I jump out if my sit and grab my bag, ready to leave.  
“Marinette! Aren’t you forgetting something?” Tom asked holding a box of macaroons.  
I gasp “Dad! You’re the best!”  
“No! We’re the best.” He picks a note book. “Thanks to your amazing design.”  
I hug him and pick my bag.  
I ran out of the bakery. While passing across the street a car speeding was about to hit the old man. So I jump in to save the day.  
And drop the box and ruin some macaroons. Great just great.  
“Oh I’m sorry miss.” He apologizes immediately looking at the macaroons on the ground. “What a disaster!”  
“It’s alright.” I smile at him. “I’m not new to disasters. Besides there’s still a few left.”  
I offer it to him. He picks one macaroon. “delicious. Thank you young lady.”  
The school bell rings. “ahhh…..You’re welcome. Sir. Gotta go. Latttte”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~

(aaaaaand….we go for a third person P.O.V)

Fu looked everywhere. Someone has stolen the Ladybug miraculous.  
“Master?” Wayzz asked quietly.  
“I sensed Tikki. The ladybug miraculous has been activated.”  
“Whoever it is….I hope they use it for the right thing.”  
With that he leaves. After all he has a black cat to find.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On the other hand. The supermodel Adrien Agreste gets caught during his masterpiece plan fir going to school.  
“Please, Adrien!” Natalie walked over to him “Your father will be furious!”  
And he saw an old man trying to rich out for his stay.  
He ran over and helped him. The old man thanked him and when a Adrien turned around he met with Natalie’s disappointed posture. His face paled.  
“I just wanted to go to school like everybody else. What’s so wrong with that?”  
Gorilla places a hand on his shoulder and they walk to the car.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At school Marinette entered the classroom and headed for her usual seat.  
“Well, well, well.”  
“Oh no. Here we we again” Marinette mutters through greeted teeth.  
“Get out of my seat.” She orders.  
“But Chloé…. This has always been my seat.”  
As her servant,Sabrina, comes over “New year, new seats.” She says.  
“You can go sit next to that newby over there.” She points at the girl sitting in the front row.  
She stands up and walk towards Chloé and Marinette.  
“Hey! Who made you the queen of seats?”  
“Well since this is going to be Adrien’s seat, that is going to be my seat.” She huffs in an annoyed tone.  
The new girl drags me before I say anything. And Marinette’s clumsiness catches up and drops the macaroons on the ground.  
“Sorry sorry sorry” I say in embarrassment.  
“Relax girl no biggie.”  
She had one macaroon so she gave the half of it to the girl.  
“Marinette.”  
“Alya”  
Mrs. Bustier starts teaching and Chloé is still waiting.  
“Ugh. He should’ve been here by now”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“-and I want all of you to do your homework for the next session”  
“Kim!”Ivan yells.  
“What is it Ivan?” Mrs. Bustier ask in her kind tone.  
“It’s Kim!” He clenched his fists together. “He’s so annoying”  
“That’s it Ivan.”Miss Bustier says clearly upset. “Go to the principal’s office!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On the other side of the city, Gabriel Agreste, the fashion designer is standing in the secret part of his house. Wich is more of a butterfly cave, though.  
Gabriel watched as the butterfly-like creator floated in front of him.  
“Your miraculous, remind me of it powers again.”  
“The moth brooch allows you to create champions.”  
“Well then, it’s time to come back my love, Emilie.”  
He puts on the brooch and transforms.  
Right there Noroo realized what a mess he is in as he sucks into the brooch.  
Poor Noroo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm bad with summary writing. Just read it.

As Ivan storms out of the principal’s office, a black butterfly flies towards him. Unfortunately it lands on the paper he had in his hand.  
The akuma lands on the paper and a purple mask covers his face.  
“Stoneheart,” Hawkmoth says as Ivan looks up at him. “I’m giving you the power to be strong and have Mylene but in exchange you have to find me the Ladybug and the Black cat miraculous.”  
“Yes Hawkmoth.”And the dark energy runs through Ivan in dark purple bubbles and right there, Stoneheart stands in the spot where a few minutes ago Ivan was standing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone are packing there bags. The door crashes in the hands of an angry akumatized Ivan.  
“Mylennnnnnne” Is all he yells. Looking around.  
He takes Mylene and hits the wall causing a big hole in it.  
He escapes through the hole. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

On the other side, Adrien Agreste gets lectured at for leaving the house.  
Gabriel storms out of his son’s room and slams the door shut.  
He turns on the TV.  
The screen plays a stone being wandering around the streets.  
He looks down and notices the little Chinese bix on the desk. Curiously, He opens it. A green light flashes and he shades his eyes from the light by his arm.  
With a yawn heard from the….. uh… box? Talking box? Seriously?  
No! The yawn was from a cat-like-looking creature.  
“What the heck are you?!” He asked curiously.  
“Plagg nice to meet you.” It (he?) looked around as if lost something.  
“Now do you have anything to eat? I’m starving.”  
“My Dad is pranking me, right?” Adrien said slightly confused. “No way. He doesn’t have a sense of humor.”  
“Yeah your Dad must never know of my existence. Or anyone for that matter.”  
Well the conversation goes on…  
“-claws out.” Plagg said lazily.  
Adrien’s face lit up as he said “Plagg! Claws out.” The magical green and black light surrounding him, Plagg gets swallowed by the ring.  
He looks at his reflections in the glass of the window. “Soooo cool”  
He expends his stick and gets out through the window. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the Hotel…  
Chloé Bourgeois, A.K.A the bitch, is trying to figure out what the f*ck are these earnings and why is there a red creature in them that came out.  
“Oh um. I think you are NOT supposed to have these.” The tiny creature who called herself Tikki was pointing at the earrings.  
“So what?” Chloé said in her annoyed tone. “Are you questioning my ability to save Paris?”  
“I didn’t say that.” Tikki was annoyed. Why should she end up like this, again? Wall, let’s hope this Chloé girl can do stuff aside makeup. Which Tikki doubted.  
“Fine. You say ‘Spots on’ and you’ll transform” Tikki explained everything about the miraculous and time to transform and save the day.  
“Spots on.” Chloé said and Tikki gets inside the earrings followed with amazing events as a magic suit and yo-yo.  
So Chloé left for the sideki- wait. Oops sorry. For the ‘partner’ Tikki said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Alya tried to run after Stoneheart , Marinette grabbed her. “Are you mad?”  
Alya turned around to face Marinette. “Whaaaaaat?” With that Marinette seemed pretty confused.  
“I want to film it so I can post it!”  
Wow. Just wow. You what? Brainless 3-years-old?  
“Would you mind letting me go?” Alya asked sarcastically. Marinette noticed and smiled nervously “Right. Hehe.”  
With that Alya ran off. This girl…  
“Mi- ah Marinette? Where are we going?” Dussu asked from her purse.  
“Uh….If we have a super villain so we have superheroes. And by my calculations they will be miraculous holders. Maybe from the box we are looking for. I’m gonna go spying. And help then incase they were about to end up as roasted marshmallows. So?”  
Dussu seemed unconvinced “Remember what the your trainer said?”  
Marinette thought and said “Oooooh. Yeah that. If I reveal my self then they’ll know it and hide so we can never get to them. Why is the universe so cruel to me?”  
“Well but you can save your best friend from hurting herself.” Dussu suggested.  
“Yeah let’s go.” With that Marinette ran so maybe she save her friend before something bad happens.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Adrien was walking on his stick trying not to loose balance. “I’m getting better at this.” He said to literally no one.  
Out of nowhere a (flying?) Girl was coming towards him.  
She has blond hair with a red and black spoted suit.  
“Hi. You must my new partner.”  
“Yeah. Whatever. Let’s get this over with.”

As they came closer to Stone heart a purple butterfly shaped mask appeared on his face.  
“Who are they?” Stone heart asked Hawkmoth. “They are the Ladybug and the Black cat miraculous holders. Take there jewels or I’ll remove your powers.”  
“Okay Hawkmoth.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Scarlet Lady broke the object and released the Akuma.  
“All done” Was all Scarlet said as the reporters cheered for her.  
And Chatnoir was named as her sidekick. That caused a certain cat to be angry  
Seriously! He did all the job. Scarlet bitch- ahem lady just threw her lucky charm in the air and fixed tge damage.

Behind a wall there were Marinette and Dussu spying as they called it.  
“The blondy was good. But the girl was a total bitch.” Dussu said.  
“Hmm….Agreed.” Marinette nodded in agreement. “Well we have to go. Or Mama would ground me.”  
And Marinette ran to go home.  
And unfortunately for her a certain angry woman was waiting alongside her dad. Today is gonna be a loooong day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What they all didn’t see was the Akuma flied away and multiplied itself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marinette turned on the TV just to meet Nadja’s face reporting the bad news about people turning into stone beings.  
“Holy s*it!” Marinette ran up to her room so she could transform.  
They didn’t purify the akuma!  
She is going to have a talk with those two.  
“Dussu! Spread my feathers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this at school time. In class! Online that is.  
> So a teacher texted me and said that our ENTIRE CLASS has cheated on the exam and asked me to explain because I'm known as the class's most innocent child. So when I saud I didn't know. She said that we have all received a ZERO on the test. And the science exam is near so I believe I won't be posting.  
> Anyways please comment your opinion and leave kudos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi!   
> I said I have exams but if I didn't write I would go crazy.  
> It's not long but I hope you enjoy it.   
> Please comment your opinion and leave kudos.  
> Thank you.

(Marinette / La Paon POV) 

Well I transformed and followed the signals of Scarlet Lady and Chatnoir but they suddenly disappeared off the map. Blasted. Another problem. So as I struggle to find them I hear a scream that felt not so far from the roof I am standing on. 

Probably a stone monster, again. I have done this kinda shits for about what,two years   
Yeah. Plus a half. 

Just when I was cursing under my breath. I saw a black figure standing behind a wall, eyes set on the Stone being. Great. Neither it’s the Cat-boy I saw or another wannabe.   
“Hey!” I yell at the figure. “You are Chatnoir. Aren’t you?”

He didn’t answer. Probably didn’t hear me. I watched as he lunged at the stone being just to only get stuck in its big stonish hands. Awesome. One down. One to go. 

Suddenly I heard a scream. Alya. Holy cow!   
To the rescue.   
“Help!” Alya screamed, trapped behind a car. 

I create an amok and place in my fan. A yo-yo.   
“Well…” I say nervously as I try to release her.   
“That would come in handy.” I whisper quietly. 

“What was that?” Alya said a confused expression on her face.   
“A-and who are you?”

I give her a nervous chuckle “I’m no one, okay? Just go ahead and hide. You’ll get hurt if you don’t.”

I follow to the School yard and saw that she Joined a group of people and ran to a safe place probably. 

____________________

Now for the heroes.   
I hide behind a wall and release a feather and turn it into an amok. Yay. I create a  
senti-moster Looking exactly like me. This is gonna be fun. It still hurts to call it a monster.   
“Le Paon.” I say. “You’re going to help the heroes to defeat the akuma.”

“Yes, master.” She nodes and turns around to walk away and do as told.   
“Wait.” She turns around.   
“Don’t get in a fight with them. Okay?” I ask her quietly.   
She nods. “Of corse.”

Now….. To battle. 

____________________

I release Chatnoir and now he has been staring at me for a solid two minutes.  
Well,can’t blame him. 

“W-who are you?”  
“I’m well your savor, obviously.” I joked buy only met with serious pair of eyes. 

“You don’t happen to come from Master Fu. Do you?”

Master who? Oh wait… That’s probably the Guardian? Maybe.   
I shook my head at his question.   
“Then you are on Hawkmoth’s side!” He lunged at me. 

“I don’t believe in violence.” I say as I take my fan ready to fight. “But I think I will make an exception.”

And here we go… 

__________________--

Senti-Paon was trying to keep the situation in control but it was pretty hard.   
Ah… there she is… Scarlet bitch.   
She ran to her. 

No violence, of corse. 

Well… Let’s get this done.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes. The moment we have been waiting for.  
> Who kick whose ass? 
> 
> Read to find out. :-D

Well sh*t.   
“Listen, kitty cat!” I yell as I dodge his button. “Instead of fighting me, you should fight the AKUMA!”

“Well sorry to burst your bubble! But I think you are working with Hawkmoth so you are my enemy.” 

Is he like that all the time? F*ck you Chat!   
“Let me help you!” Not completely true but not totally a lie, either. I’m after the box, remember? 

I get cut off guard and well…. Have to face the aftermath. 

“Sweet dreams, feathery.” He says as he hits my head with his botton. 

I try to reach out to my senti-monster.   
“Get….. Scarlet…. Can’t….. Chatnoir….. Knocked out….” I think she got it.   
Well goodbye Mama and Papa and the rest….  
A voice at the back of my head asks will you miss Chloé.  
Yes, I will. Chlo-. Wait. What the Hell am I saying?!  
Honestly, Human brains…

With that everything goes black.  
Good luck senti-monster.

_____

Scarlet lady was beaten by Senti-Paon. She wasn’t used to having her butt being handed to her. Well, by the looks, she has to get used to it.

"Sorry." not sorry.   
“You were saying?” Sento-Paon whispered into her ear.  
Chloé said nothing. Only glared.

“That’s what I thought.” Senti-Paon said calm yet dangerously.   
“Listen closely bitch so I won’t say it again. My master and I are here to help you with the akumas. You have fucked up big time by not purifying the akuma.”

Senti-Paon untied her. What? The plan was this way from the start.

“Now. Let's go bitch.”

Chloé was about to explode in anger. “HOW THERE YOU!”

Senti-Paon only rolled her eyes.   
“Shut up already and let’s go.”

____

As I try to move I realize that I can’t. Shit.  
I see a black blur standing in front of me. Who or whatever is this?

As I gain full consciousness, I look again.  
The black blur is Chatnoir. And he probably is the one who tied me up. Seriously?!  
“Ugh, my head…” I say not realizing that I said that out loud.

“Oh. hey.” Chat says sarcastically.

“Why the hell did you tied me up?!” I say in an embarrassing high voice.  
Okay now… deep breath… you’re totally gonna be fine.  
Let’s distract him and get away.

“Nope.” He says popping out the letter ‘p’.  
“I’m the one asking questions here.”

Before I could react, I felt my senti-monster closer and closer.  
As if she was behind the wall.

Yay. She really IS behind the wall.

Chatnoir is good. But I'm better.   
With him distracted enough I open my hands. 

Scarlet has not arrived yet. 

"Where is Scarlet?" I ask the senti-monster curiously.

"On the way." was all she said and started cursing under her breath.

"Now, let's fight."  
With that. We begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy it.  
> Please comment your opinion and leave kudos. Stay safe everyone.


	5. Chapter 5

“Now, let’s fight.”

Before one us can make a move Scarlet enters the scene. 

She is panting. Probably from running the long way. 

“Just.. *pant*… Lemme…*pant*… explain.” She says trying to save her breath. 

Chatnoir just stands in there. Like a good kitty cat he is. He is so cu-. Shut up brain. For fuck sake SHUT. UP. 

“So?” He asks  
“They are on our side.” She explained.  
“So they are not enemy?” Cat-looking hero asked.  
“No, you moron.” I say. Frustrated from all the fuss.  
“Okaaaay. I got it.” 

“Alright let’s get this over with.”

___

As we head for the Eiffel tower we see Ivan I mean Stone heart climbing the tower.  
“ If we want to defeat the akuma, we need to get the original Stone heart.” I explain quietly. Everyone nodded in agreement. “That one.”  
I point at the one who has Mylene in one hand. 

Before one of us could make a move, Stone guy started to make a strange sound.  
And he releases lots of those akuma butterflies. 

“People of Paris,” The face that the butterflies formed together started to speak.  
“I am Hawkmoth.”

“Hawkmoth?” The four of us asked in unison from practically nobody. 

“I mean no harm.  
All I want is the Ladybug and the Black cat’s miraculous. You’ve done enough damage to these innocent people. 

Just when someone was about to move I clap and walk closer to the tower.  
“Let’s reverse the rules here.  
Without you, none of these innocent people will turn into villains.”  
I say as take out a feather. Turn it into an amok and create a yo-yo. Looking same as Scarlet’s.

“Time to de-evilize.”  
With that, I ever so magically a little legendary and also very heroically start catching the butterflies. 

Chatnoir just watched paralyzed as I did a pretty good job there.  
“Wow…. Who is that girl behind the mask, I love that girl.”

“Let me make this promise to you.” Deep breath. “No matter who wants to harm you. We’ll do everything in our power to keep you safe.”

I release the white purified butterflies. It causes a lovely scene. So beautiful.  
Wow! What a hero I am and didn’t knew it. 

“Holy cow!” Senti-Paon says just to receive a deadpan glare from me.  
“Okay. I’ll shut up now.”  
“Good.”

We get to work.  
“So how do we separate the girl from him?” Scarlet asks. Clearly not interested in this shit. Can’t blame her. 

I watch as I remember… 

~flash back~  
“Once a monster always a monster.” Chloé said to Ivan harshly. That girl had really gone on my nerves… 

“Hey! You are the real Stone heart!” Alya said on Ivan’s behalf. 

“So I’m the one who broke Sabrina’s dad’s arm. Am I?”

“I’m sorry I wasn’t my self.”

And with that he leaves pretty angrily.  
~flash back end~

The look that Mylene gave him. The way she looked at him. It felt… um… romantic?  
Yes yes YES!  
“We don’t need to separate them! We… uh.. Need to bring them closer! They’re made for each other!” I blurted out all of a sudden. 

And then I explain the rest. 

“Do your thing Scarlet.” Chat says. 

“Lucky charm” Scarlet yells and throws her yo-yo upwards. The ladybugs fade away loving a parachute in her hands. 

She tries to figure out how to use it. 

They come up with a brilliant plan. Ready to kick Stone hearts butt. 

So here it goes… 

Senti-Paon walks closer but I place my hand on her shoulder. 

“Whaa..” She asks but the rest fades into the air as I shake my head. 

Now it’s Scarlet’s turn.  
She gets Akuma Ivan with her yo-yo.  
Releases the Akuma and is about to fall down. 

“Chatnoir! Now!” She yells. Chat gives a nod and jumps to catch Ivan. 

Scarlet purifying the akuma catches Mylene and they all land safely on the ground as everyone cheer for them.

Beep beep beep. 

“Um?? What’s that?” Chatnoir is confused. 

“Can’t blame your confusion, though. I’ve met Plagg once. He is… one of a kind..” I joke just to hear a beep from my brooch. Well s*it.  
“It says that you are about to de-transform. Now go!”

After I and my Senti-monster make it safely to an alley way. 

I turn around to my Senti-monster,giving her a sad look. “You understand, right?”

She gets what I say and gives a nod closing her eyes shut. 

“I’m sorry.” Was all I say when I take her amok. It really saddens me. 

____

“She is amazing.” Adrien gushes to Plagg who only groaned in response while eating stinky cheese. 

“Okaaaaaaay. I get it. Now go do something else and lemme have my moment with this delightful peace of camembert

Adrien left the room heading for his father’s office. 

Knock knock 

“Come in, please” Here comes the cold voice of Gabriel Agreste. 

Gulp. “ Hello father. There’s something of importance I’d like to discuss with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooh.  
> Adrien wants to go to school.  
> What will happen between him and Gabriel? 
> 
> I really should think of an updating schedule.  
> This feels bizarre to update random days.
> 
> Stay safe guys. :-)


	6. Chapter 6

So I lost my inspiration for this fic 😐.

And I'm discontinuing it.  
Temporally. I think till summer so I finally get some free time  
I'm reallllllllyyyy sorry. 

I hope you understand.  
Thank you so much.

**Author's Note:**

> What will happen next?  
> Comments and kudos are appreciated. 
> 
> Comment your opinion/theory, please.  
> And tell me if you like this. Your, dear reader, opinion is important. 
> 
> (●⌒∇⌒●)


End file.
